


Wretched Sound, Magic Bus

by Jayne_hats_are_cool



Series: Canto del Río [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Magic School Bus
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, So Married, So much angst, What am I doing?, time baby?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayne_hats_are_cool/pseuds/Jayne_hats_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just spitballing here; so humor me.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________<br/>"Alright kids!" the woman shouted, bounding into the room in her outfit that day. She wore a dark blue dress with tiny white fairy lights all along it, blinking like little stars. "Today we're going to learn about stars!"</p>
<p>      "Field trip?" nearly all the children asked at once.</p>
<p>      "Yes, field trip," the woman, obviously their teacher, confirmed.</p>
<p>      "Oh no," a little boy with cherry blond hair and a striped tee-shirt mumbled.</p>
<p>      "To the bus!" the teacher exclaimed, reaching for her bag on the desk and pulling her curly hair into a pony tail before stepping onto the school bus to find all the children in their seats.</p>
<p>       "Where are we going Ms.Frizzle?" one of the girls asked.</p>
<p>       "Into space!" Ms. Frizzle shouted, pressing her foot on the gas as the bus lurched and sputtered until the engine turned over and the big yellow vehicle shot off into the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       "Alright kids!" the woman shouted, bounding into the room in her outfit that day. She wore a dark blue dress with tiny white fairy lights all along it, blinking like little stars. "Today we're going to learn about stars!"

      "Field trip?" nearly all the children asked at once.

      "Yes, field trip," the woman, obviously their teacher, confirmed.

      "Oh no," a little boy with cherry blond hair and a striped tee-shirt mumbled.

      "To the bus!" the teacher exclaimed, reaching for her bag on the desk and pulling her curly hair into a pony tail before stepping onto the school bus to find all the children in their seats.

       "Where are we going Ms.Frizzle?" one of the girls asked.

       "Into space!" Ms. Frizzle shouted, pressing her foot on the gas as the bus lurched and sputtered until the engine turned over and the big yellow vehicle shot off into the sky.

       Once safely gliding through the solar system, Ms.Frizzle stood up and began to address her class.

       "A star is a massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by it's own gravity. The near-"

      "What's that? Is it a shooting star?" a boy breathed, pointing to a streak of sparking light that zipped past the bus.

      "Actually," the eccentric woman began, "what we call shooting stars are really meteoroids falling to earth, or comets, zipping through the atmosphere," but Ms.Frizzle could recognize that streak of light anywhere, and it was no comet.

       _Please, not now, not in front of the children._

She thought, begged even, although Ms.Frizzle was not a begging person.

       "Ms.Frizzle?" one of the small girls pipped up, "what's that noise? Is the bus breaking down?"

       Then she heard it too, that noise, that wretched noise she had grown to hate over the years, then came the wind, all the children stared to the spot in the back of the school bus where it was all coming from,

       "Hi honey, I'm home," a man sauntered out of the blue box that had materialized.

        _Click, Snap!_

       The Doctor was staring down the barrel of Ms.Frizzle's gun.

       "R- River?" he asked.

       


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post anymore of this work for now, I cant explain it, I will be updating What Would I do if I Lost You, but not this, all will be revealed in time.

     "River?" he asked, reaching up a finger to push the gun to face the floor, but a fire in his wife's eyes told him he really oughtn't.

     "Get back in the TARDIS, and fly away," she ground out through clenched teeth.

     "But-" he began, then seeming to notice the children around him, chose a different question, "Are you holding the kids hostage?"

     "No- I-" river sighed then lowered the gun, "I'm a teacher."

     The Doctor almost burst out laughing, the only thing stopping him was the gun still clutched in her hands. River, alone with children? He thought that anyone letting that happen must have been insane, or just extremely lacking in knowledge of her past.

     "Oh, humans," he whispered. then feeling a tug on his tweed, he looked down at a small girl with thin jet black hair gripping his coat.

     "Are you an alien?" she asked in a quiet lilting voice.

     "Actually-" he glanced over at the only other adult in the bus and saw her giving him her 'No.' stare. "No, I'm not, I-" then he walked over to River and put his arm around her waist, hugging her to him and having very naughty thoughts to be having around children, "I am your teachers husband."

     "You're Mr.Frizzle?" a boy asked loudly actually, as though he didn't think he would be heard. He was.

     The Doctor looked at River amused, "Yes," he said matter of factually, "Yes, I am Mr.Frizzle"

     "Can he stay Mrs.Frizzle? Please? Please?" a young girl pleaded.

     Knowing that if she said no, no matter how matter how much she wanted to, she would never hear the end of it. She obliged, and sent The Doctor to the back of the bus where anytime she mentioned something earth scientists had figured out, he would mumble "Wrong!"

     Once all the children had gone home The Doctor sat down in a child's desk while River sat at her's grading papers.

     "Time for you to leave," she said, not looking up.

     "So," he began, pretending he hadn't heard her, "Mrs.Frizzle?"

     "I said leave."

     "River? River Frizzle? Is that another pseudonym? Is Frizzle derived from Drizzle? Ha! That would-"

     "Leave Doctor!"

     "Why?" he asked, and she just looked up at him.

     "Just leave. Out the door! It's right over there in case you couldn't remember! I know how forgetful you can be sometimes!"

     "Why do I have to leave!" they were both standing and he was right cross from her, the only thing stopping them from tearing each others throats out was the desk sitting in between them.

     "Because I hate you!" she screamed.

     "Why?" he slammed both of his hands on her desk, sending papers flying everywhere.

     "Because you left me!"

     


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and connections to "What Would I Do if I Lost You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and updating and I am so so so so so sorry for leaving you all hanging like that!  
> If you haven't ready the first stories in this series then i would suggest that. The quality might not be amazing but I've been on a bit of a writing sabbatical and trying to improve, so hopefully I have. Let's jump right back in where we left off.

“What?” The Doctor laughed, “Why would I do that?”

            River stopped and bit her lip, breathing deeply before she eased open a drawer at the bottom of her desk and pulled out that worn blue book with tattered yellowing edges. She hadn’t touched it in ages; she was scared what she would do.

            “So, where are we?”

            The Doctor was still for a moment before pulling a student desk over to River’s and slipping into the routine.

            “Byzantium?” River asked.

            “Yup,” he replied, “Demons Run?”

            “Yeah,” River flipped towards the back of her diary, “Trenzalore…” The Doctor froze and looked at her.

            “What?”

            “Trenzalore? Have you done it?”

            “How do you know about that?”

            “I was there Sweetie,” she cringed at how easily the endearment rolled off her tongue.

            “But that’s not- you were-“

            “You promised to get me out. You promised to come back.”

            “But that wasn’t- I was-“

            “But you left me.”

            “River, I-“

            “Nothing at the towers meant anything to you did it?”

            “River that’s ridiculous and you know it!”

            “Well you took your good old time then didn’t you? God forbid I not spend 357 years waiting for you before realizing you didn’t care!” River slammed her book shut and dropped it into the drawer before kicking it closed and walking to face the back wall; busying herself with a student display.

            The Doctor broke the silence, “How did you get out?”

            “CAL helped me, we went into the database and retrieved my binary code, she converted it into a biological formula and deleted me from the software, it was a long shot, but luckily the failsafe caught me and we forced it to convert its data to flesh and bones.”

            The Doctor’s mouth was agape and his fists clenched at his sides.

            “What!” he demanded, he ran both his hands through his fringe while pushing breath out through his teeth. River couldn’t tell if he was angry or about to cry, probably both. “You risked your life! Do you understand how dangerous that was!”

            She spun around quickly to face him; she could feel tears beginning to prick the backs of her eyes. She would _not_ cry in front of him, he didn’t deserve that kind of response from her.

            “Yes I do! But you weren’t going to be much help were you?”

            He looked down; both of them were silent for a while.

            “I’ll go,” he said, she nodded and walked back to her desk, sitting down swiftly and beginning to grade papers. “But first,” she looked up at him, “why didn’t you come find me?” She looked back down.

            “You didn’t come find me; I had no reason to think that you wanted me to.”

            “Why wouldn’t I?” He was smiling sweetly, trying to comfort her, but underneath his stomach was in knots. Hers was too; she started fiddling with the hem of her dress.

            “It had been 500 years, I didn’t know where you were, if you had settled down, or worse,” she glanced up, “wouldn’t want to.”

            The Doctor didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there twiddling his thumbs.

            “I was getting old, and your companions just keep getting younger. I wanted a life Doctor. I wanted a home, a garden, and a husband who would stay. I needed to walk for once instead of run.”

            He was still looking at his hands when he said, “Okay, I get it, I do, and I’m sorry.”

            River watched him walk out of the classroom and felt her intestines continue to curl around each other into knots. They were going to be even more difficult to untangle that the ones that had formed over her centuries in the Library. After the door just quietly she stood and quickly packed up her bag, making sure to retrieve the overflowing blue book from the drawer she had stuffed it into, and gingerly placing it in the pocket.

            She locked up her room and slid into her car in the parking lot. If some tears landed in her lap on the drive home; she pretended not to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy! So I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and am hoping to get that up soon as well. I have alot of ideas in my brain so the next few chapters might be rapid fire. If you had been reading "Stubborn Runaway" that's going to be on a bit of a hiatus while I finish this. but when that's over I'll go right back to it. It shant be long.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo Whoo!!!! bet you didn't see that coming!!!! actually you probably did, the idea's all over tumblr


End file.
